Outside Mugenjou
by Me-Nuriko
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever. Ginji's first days outside Mugenjou.


****

Outside Mugenjou

He couldn't understand why his heart made a leap when he walked through the door at Honky Tonk and saw the blonde kid sitting at the bar, drinking a cup of coffee. Why the hell would that make him so happy? The two of them had been fighting inside Mugenjou and he had felt the power of Raitei. But he had felt something else too. 

First of all Raitei didn't want to kill him, and that was definitely something new. Ban couldn't say if he ever had fought seriously with anyone that wouldn't want him dead. Most people wanted him dead in fact, including himself. That's why he went to Mugenjou, that's why he wanted to fight Raitei, the emperor of lightning. Only, this Raitei didn't kill him, even though Ban believed that he could have. 

Second, he had seen the boy behind Raitei. Ginji, Amano Ginji. Ginji had told him about his fear, that he would destroy his friends when he lost control to Raitei. And Ban had asked why he didn't leave Mugenjou. He didn't get any answer then, but a few days later he had met Ginji again. They had been talking and Ban had experienced something peculiar. Ginji had challenged him, and Ban didn't respond. Not in his usual way anyway. Instead he had tried to say goodbye and found that he couldn't. So what he did was telling Ginji about Honky Tonk. 

Obviously from his current reaction, he had been hoping Ginji would come here. He had hidden it even from himself so he wouldn't be disappointed again. That was always the safest way to deal with things. But now, when he saw Ginji sitting there looking really lost, he found all the traveling plans he had done was disappearing.

---

Ginji found the café Midou had talked about. He knew he had to leave Mugenjou and his only hope was that he would meet Midou Ban at this café. There was something strange about that guy. He had incredibly strong power, stronger than anything he had ever met before, and Midou had been determined to fight him, Raitei. Ginji had felt Midou's rage, he could well recognize it, and yet, it wasn't like Midou fought _him_. It was more like he had needed some way to give vent to all his anger and frustration. Ginji had sensed it. Still, Midou Ban had tried to kill him so Ginji did what must be done to defend himself and his territory with all his friends. Their fights had been really hard. Fights, since they had met several times. Once he had even thought he had killed Midou, and he had been really sad about it. He never wanted anybody to die. But it had only been one of Midou's power, the jagan, that had made him see the illusion of Midou lying dead in front of him. The last time they met, Midou had told him he didn't want to fight him anymore. And surprisingly he had also mentioned this little café. So after a few days Ginji had taken the short walk away from Mugenjou, out in Shinjuku, to Honky Tonk. The café was not big and he could see Midou wasn't there. 

"Welcome. What can I bring you?" asked the man behind the desk.

"I'm looking for Midou Ban-san. Do you know if he will come here today?"

"Midou Ban, eh? Well, he'll probably be here in less than half an hour."

Ginji didn't say anything more. He just sat at the bar waiting. After a couple of minutes a cup of coffee was put in front of him.

"Here, it's on the house. You'll need it. Your eyes look like cold rain."

"Thanks." Ginji felt that he should say something more but he wasn't in the mood for talking. He just waited. Why did he come here? Why would he leave Mugenjou right now? He had felt the truth in Midou's word, that he should leave Mugenjou. In fact, he had known it for a long time, but somehow he never got around to leave. It was hard to leave his friends behind, and he knew they needed him. So why now? Just because of this Midou Ban?

At that moment Ban came in through the door.

---

"Oi, lightning kid! You decided to come after all."

A pair of sad brown eyes turned towards Ban and he thought he could see a quick flash of happiness when Ginji looked at him. Or maybe it was just his imagination. It probably was. Sure it was. Why would anyone be happy to see him? 

"Midou Ban." 

There was definitely relief in the voice. The kid sure looked like someone who had no idea of what he was supposed to do. 

"Come on." Ban made a gesture towards the tables. "Are you hungry? I treat you to lunch."

"Thanks." Ginji followed him to a table and they sat down. 

"Paul. Gimme a ham sandwich and a coke and something for him." He pointed at Ginji.

"What would you like." Paul asked Ginji.

"Eh… I don't know, I take the same as Midou Ban I guess." 

They got their sandwiches and their cokes and started to eat. Ginji must've been really hungry; his meal was finished before Ban was half done.

"So, lightning kid. Is this just a visit or are you staying outside Mugenjou now." Dammit., he hadn't thought about that at first. Maybe Ginji was just visiting. Now why would that upset him? It wasn't like he needed Ginji around or something, he hardly knew him. 

"I told you before not to call me that." Good, the food had apparently regained some of Ginji's self esteem. He didn't sound so lost anymore. "And, this isn't just a visit. I've left Mugenjou."

"What are you gonna do… Ginji?"

"I don't know. I thought… maybe you could sort of, you know, help me out for a while. Just till I found out how to live here." That was actually said with a tiny smile. Ban felt dizzy. Ginji wanted _him _to help? For some reason that made Ban feel really happy, and that was quite a while since he had had that feeling.

"Don't worry. You just stick to me and I'll take care of y …everything." Shit. He had to watch himself. Had he almost told Ginji he would take care of him? But Ginji's quick smile at the answer made his heart leap again. 'I must get a hold on myself. Hell, I don't _know_ this guy.' 

"You've ever been outside Mugenjou before?"

"Not that I can remember. I don't remember anything before I was five though."

"Heh, then I just have to show you everything, right?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." And Ginji smiled again. 

****

For the next three days Ban had been showing Ginji Shinjuku and some other places in Tokyo. They had been walking, traveling in 'the Ladybug' and even taken a trip by the subway. It had been quite exhausting since Ginji didn't seem to know anything about things that ordinary people took for granted. He had never even been sitting in a car! 

"Hey, Ginji! I'll show you the Ladybug."

"Eh… a ladybug?"

"Not _a_ ladybug, stupid. _The_ Ladybug. My car."

Ginji followed Ban out to an alley near the Honky Tonk. With a gesture that unmistakably was full of pride, Ban showed him the little car.

"This is my car. A Subaru 360…"

"It's kind of small, isn't it?" Ginji walked around the car. 

"What the hell… That's not the issue! I've done some improvements and now she has a 1200cc twincam engine, with 145 horsepower, and with Nitro tuning she runs at a maximum speed at 195 horsepower! For three minutes anyway."

"Eh…? Okay…? Why did you call it 'she'?" Ginji apparently did not appreciate his amazing knowledge of how to get maximum power out of an engine.

"You damn fool. Alright I'll tell you about it later. And she is like a cute girl, don't you think?"

"Hehe. Yeah, cute maybe but…"

"Shut up. Wanna go for a ride?"

"Sure."

And Ban helped Ginji to the passenger seat besides him and they went off for Ginji's first ride ever in a car. 

---

Ban had have to explain just about everything. And for each day, each hour to tell the truth, he had seen Ginji relax more and more. His eyes weren't so narrow anymore but big and round, and the smile on his lips was there more often than not.

The first night had they spent in a cheap hostel room, but then they had slept in the car. Ginji didn't seem to care where he slept, and the money Ban had left from the last job with Himiko and Yamato wouldn't last much longer. He had to find a way to make a living soon, but first…

"Oi, Ginji. You could use some new clothes." Ban swore to himself. So now he was going to let the last of his money be spent on clothes for Ginji. Dammit, what had happened to him? Only, he had sort of grown accustomed to having Ginji around. It was really nice to have someone that he maybe could call a fr… No, stop that. He, Midou Ban-sama, didn't need anybody. Had never done and would never do. Except Yamato and Himiko, said a voice inside him. 'Yeah, and that turned out real well' he answered himself sarcastically. Besides, he was only supposed to help Ginji understand the way people lived outside Mugenjou so he could take care of himself. And when Ginji in time found out what kind of guy Ban really was, Ginji would just be one of those who wanted him dead. So why buy him clothes? Well, he had said it already and he couldn't take it back, could he?

Ginji looked at his jacket and jeans. Ban was right, they looked quite shaggy. Besides, they reminded him of Mugenjou and right now he did his best not to remember that place and that life.

"You've got enough money for that", he asked Ban. 

Ginji had had trouble with the understanding of money at first. In Mugenjou they had traded weapons and technological devices for food and clothes. There was also money involved, but Ginji had never had to participate in any of those deals. First Teshimine-san had taken care of everything when he was little, and then his friends in Volts did, because they didn't want to burden him with such day-to-day problems. They thought he needed his strength for other responsibilities. Ban had been very eager to make Ginji understand the value of money, and even if Ginji didn't develop Ban's greed, he could at least understand what it meant not to afford something. 

"Idiot. If I didn't I wouldn't say you needed new clothes."

"Alright then. Where do we buy clothes?"

"There's a second hand store a few blocks away. Let's go."

When they entered the store Ginji's face started to shine. His eyes became bigger and rounder than usual. That was the way he always looked inside a store, but today he looked more big-eyed than ever. Maybe because they were there to buy something to him. Ban looked at him. It was really satisfying to see that happy face, glowing like that. Perhaps the reason for him to spent his last money on clothes for Ginji just was to get to see that smile. Suddenly Ban discovered he was smiling himself. He quickly straightened his face. 'This is getting worse, now I'm grinning like a fool just because Ginji looks happy!' 

Ginji was walking in the aisles between the hanging clothes, making happy little noises whenever he saw something he liked. 

"Ban. Look at this. Isn't it nice?" He held up a white tunic with long arms and no shoulders. "Do you think we can buy this one?"

"Idiot. It's a girl's tunic. That would make you look even more stupid than normally."

"But, Kazu-chan got one almost exact like it. And I don't think he looks stupid." 

"He? If this 'Kazu-chan' is a boy and is wearing something like this than he really must look ridiculous. Or in drag."

"Well, Kazu-chan do look a little like a girl. And his lovemate is a boy. But, still the tunic looks good on him."

"I don't care what 'Kazu-chan' wears, but I'm not gonna buy that thing to you. Find something else."

Ginji didn't seem to mind that after all. The store was full of clothes and he had never before had the opportunity to choose like this. After half an hour Ban was getting really irritated, Ginji just couldn't make up his mind, but this time it seemed like he had found something that he could use. 

"What about these? I really like these." Ginji face was still shining with excitement and Ban hoped he wouldn't have to turn him down. Ban took the bundle and looked at its content. There was a pair of shorts, a white loose-fit T-shirt and a long green vest. Not the most fashionable but…

"Yeah. These are alright. I'll buy them for you."

"Ban-chan!!! Thank you!!!"

And suddenly Ban found himself embraced by a couple of strong arms in a hard hug. Ginji soon let go, because he had tried to hug Ban before and that didn't turn out too well. Only this time he couldn't help himself. 

Ban didn't know how to react, he got a mild chock. 'Ban-chan'? A wild hug? Maybe he should hit Ginji and send him flying? He looked at Ginji who was standing in front of him with that happy face and those big brown eyes, smiling at him. And somewhere deep inside him, Ban knew that he liked that hug, and that he didn't mind Ginji calling him such a ridiculous name. So he smiled back.

****

That night in the 'Ladybug' they were talking about the future. The money was almost gone now and they had to decide what to do. 

"Ginji. What do you wanna do? I've got an idea how to make some money, and I guess you could come along too, if that's what you want. But you don't need me to teach you anything more, and maybe you have other plans. Or maybe you want to return to Mugenjou?" 

Ban couldn't help it, but he found he was really scared Ginji would want to leave him. Of course he knew that Ginji was going to leave him as soon as he founds out about him. But it would be nice to have Ginji around a little longer. He hadn't felt this relaxed for a very long time. But right now he was kind of tense, waiting for Ginji's answer.

"What kind of idea is it?"

That wasn't what he wanted to hear. Now he must wait even longer for the answer. But maybe he could use this to sell his idea to Ginji.

"I thought that we could be repossessors." Oh, dammit. He used the world 'we'. He had told himself not to do that. This was not going to be a begging scene.

"What is that?"

"Finding things that people have lost and retrieve it to them for money."

"People will pay for that?" Of course, Ginji wasn't use to have any possessions so he didn't understood how people could feel about their belongings.

"Damn fool. Of course they will. And with yours and mine power combined we're gonna be invincible. We'll be the best retrievers ever, we'll be famous and rich." Ban gave up. He didn't have any control over his tongue at all tonight. "What do you say?"

Ginji smiled happily at him. 

"Ban-chan! It will be great to be your partner, even if we don't get rich. We are already friends and now we can become partners too!"

And for the second time this day Ban was in shock. 'Friends'. He tasted the word. He felt the truth in it. Friends. 'Ginji and me are friends.' Best friends.

owari


End file.
